Someone Else
by Ven the Lazy
Summary: The typical "Someone besides Saito gets summoned" story, except it's not an OP character: It's just a different guy. But why does he have a vague idea what's going on? And why isn't this a Fire Emblem crossover if his name is Albyne "Alm" Rudolf and he has green hair? Will Guiche be able to comprehend the weapon triangle?
1. Falling Doesn't Suck

_Awaken._

The date was January the 29th, of the year 2017 C.E., formerly A.D. For reference, C.E. is Common Era, where as A.D. is Anno Domini, which I think translated into the Year of the Lord? Yeah, our calendar is based off of religion. Best idea ever, I suppose.

The time was approximately anywhere between 5:00 A.M. and 5:30 A.M. Don't ask me what A.M. means. I don't know. P.M. just so happens to also elude me. Seriously, don't ask me about time measurements more specific than years, I don't know why two weeks is called a fortnight or why the months are named as they are. I'm not the master of all temporal knowledge. I'm just a guy. And I'm a nerd, not a know it all. There's honestly a difference, the way I see it.

Heh. I've started this story in first person and I haven't even introduced myself. Hi. I'm Albyne Rudolf.

...I know. I'm fully aware. My dad, Joseph Rudolf, was a Fire Emblem nut (I can't blame him for that) and thought it was a good idea. It wasn't. Had to take the teasing all through middle school. "What kind of a name is Albyne?" and all that jazz. I just stopped calling myself Albyne and introduced myself as Alm all the time.

The setting was the room of one Albyne "Alm" Rudolf, that being myself. It's a messy room, and I have a bunk bed for the sheer reason of just having one because I was a kid at the time. Nothing special.

And honestly? I did as commanded, though I don't know why. I woke up. Immediately. Which is very odd, all things considered. After all, I can take anywhere from 30 to 90 minutes to really awaken, but that day, my eyes shot open and I got up, got dressed, and got downstairs to get breakfast and get ready to get going.

...yes, I get ready for school early. I eat a big breakfast, and I'm still a bloody twig. Sue me. Anyway, by the time father dearest got down, it was about 6 A.M. Still an hour early for the bus, but closer to the time I usually get down.

"Hey, what's up, kiddo?" _Great. How he can be this chipper this early, I'll never know._ "What are you doing up at this hour? Too excited for school or something?"

That's daddy dearest, Joseph Rudolf himself. Funny enough, I'm slightly taller than him, and I'm only 16. That doesn't stop him from taking his fist and giving my fern green hair a noogie. That's right. FERN. GREEN. My dad went all out with the resemblance. I don't hate him, but he really didn't have to do that. I look like some dumb Japanese anime protagonist or a cosplayer.

Sorry. Anyway. "Dad...actually. Sure. Let's go with that. I'm super pumped. I just can't wait to be learning away from the constant noogies." I was too tired to give my voice anything other than words and air. It just came out as a tired monotone, and my drooping eyes only served to accentuate that. It seemed whatever forced me awake was wearing off a little. Guess I'd spend English conked out.

"... I understand how you feel, Alm." _Wait, what?_ "Hell, when I was your age, I was bullied a heck of a lot too. I have barely any friends." At this point, the man wrapped an arm around me, clearly convinced that I had been referring to my school life sucking. And don't get me wrong, it did suck, but...this wasn't what I was referring to. "But, take this advice that I wish I was given when I as young as you: do not try to act like someone else. You don't need to try and make friends, you just do because people are friendly naturally. It's what we do best as a species."

Sap. Sappity sap sap sap. Come on, Joseph, really? Do you honestly think that works?

"...I was referring to your noogies." Luckily, calling him out on it seemed to get him backing off, so I could keep brewing our shared morning coffee.

"Me!? No, never! Maybe a rough ruffle in the hair, but never a noogie." ...right. Forgot he hated that.

"...right. Sorry, dad. Can this wait until I've had my share of the coffee?"

 _I beg of you…_

Woah, woah, woah, wait, what? I'd no sooner heard this than I'd picked up a glass, and the sudden unfamiliar voice nearly made me drop it. It was...feminine, for certain, and sounded young, too. I looked around the kitchen, to no avail. I peeked back in on my father, but he was just sitting on the couch in the living room, watching television. None of the voices matched.

I kept quiet on the matter, and just finished the coffee. Maybe I was finally losing my mind after dealing with dad's insanity for so long…

* * *

"Good Morning."

"Good morning." I responded back to my bus driver when she finally arrived. The woman was of African American descent, with relatively short black hair. I never paid enough attention to describe her much further, and I feel awkward trying to not sound racist as I characterize people. It kind of stinks, being the white guy, because you have to watch what you say. You hear 2 good friends calling each other the n-word, but you'll find that neither are white most of the time. When the past generations are jackasses, you tend to take the longer fall.

The bus ride was as long as it was usually. I didn't sit with my few friends in the morning, that was always saved for when all of us were more awake. But the bus ride finished around 7:15 AM. Just 10 more minutes to wait on that thing before I'd be inside of an educational facility, keeping my trap shut and ignoring most people. My friends weren't even in my classes most of the time. It was just me, the teacher, the subject, and the unimportant people. Sometimes even my phone.

 _My servant that exists somewhere in the universe…_

Oh crap. Again.

The voice couldn't be anyone around me, because they would have had to also be in my house. And I had checked before I left. No intruders. My eyes glanced left and right, to see if I might find any ghostly apparitions. Nothing. Just fellow students, and the bus held together by screws. Outside the window, only more busses.

* * *

The time was now 8:10 A.M. I had managed to stay awake through most of English class, with the help of the fact that there had been a quiz that day. I didn't study for it, but it was open note. The sound of writing utensils on paper was almost as prevalent in my head as the headache the voice had given me since I got off of the bus. It hadn't said more, but I began to feel some kind of tugging. It...it was like...something had hooked itself into my brain stem and was now trying to tug it back, out, and away. I had to refuse, of course, and focus on my quiz.

The perspective of Beowulf was...third person omniscient...Beowulf did what to Grendel...tear his arm off…

 _My divine, beautiful, and powerful servant!_

For God's sake, woman, don't shout in my head, I need to focus!

 _Oh, sorry...ahem…_

...wait. It responded this time. Meaning...I...I can communicate with whatever this voice is.

My pencil stopped. My hand stopped. My eyes stopped, and for a moment, it felt like the world stopped. I'd bet two New Gold that my heart stopped for a moment too. I could communicate with this woman, whoever it was, that was tugging my brain away.

I was definitely crazy at this point. My hand lifted into the air.

"Yes, Alm?"

"May I please use the restroom?"

"Of course."

I got the hell out of there. I sat up so fast I almost knocked over the seat, and I walked as fast as I could without outright sprinting out of the classroom and towards the bathroom.

 _I wish and desire from the bottom of my heart…_

I ran into a bathroom stall, clutching my head as I sat down on a toilet, pants up, murmuring under my breath. "Wishes are nice and all, but if you could stop tugging at my head to do them, that'd be very nice!"

 _...heed my call and answer my guidance!_

"Hell no! You aren't even...real…"

My thoughts trailed off faster than my words. I was fairly certain if my heart kept stopping, I'd die a very unpleasant death, but my world was kind of crumbling around me.

Wouldn't your world crumble too, if you were raised in a society with no proven magic, and suddenly a voice in your head opened a glowing emerald green rift in the void right in front of you? Because that's exactly what happened. The voice asked for me, and a green magic portal just tore itself a place into reality.

There was really only one thing I could say to this lady's request.

"Hell no! I'm not stepping into the glowing green thing!"

 _I...what?_

"You heard me! I. Said. No!"

 _How...how dare you! I am your master, and you are my servant! Now get over here!_

"You can't make me!"

That was the day I learned not to open my big mouth to wizards. The moment my words finished, the tugging in my head vanished, replaced by a very rean, and very rough tugging...coming straight from the portal.

I wish I could say I grabbed on to something to prolong the inevitable, fought against the pull as best I could, but...I wasn't that prepared. It flung me into itself, and instantly I was falling.

Falling. It's actually kind of relaxing, once you get over the fact that there's not a ground to hit in a kaleidoscopic void of everything and nothing. I spent the first minute just screaming and tumbling, like a sane person, but...then I ran out of breath, and had to stop. It gave me a lot of time to think, anyway.

"So...may I ask who just kidnapped me?"

 _And why are you so interested all of a sudden? Just hurry up and get here!_

"I'm on my way. Your green glowing portal seems to have a lot of distance being covered, given how long I've been falling."

 _Falling? Familiars fall when summoned?_

"How would I know? Maybe you're just a special case, or you botched it a little or something?"

 _Wha-how dare you!? Don't you ever say that I can't use magic ever again! I will whip you!_

"...I never said that. Are you okay? For a figment of my mind, you're awfully developed."

 _Figment of your-I am not a figment of your mind! I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de la Vallière, a noble, and you will show me proper respect!_

"Funny. Mom was a Noble by birth. Married my dad, though. Now she's stuck being a Rudolf. Noble's a much better last name."

I didn't get to hear her response. By this time my eyes had closed, and I hadn't noticed the kaleidoscopic void fade away to a bright sunny sky above a castle courtyard...and judging by how hard I landed, I wasn't going to notice until I woke up.

The moral of the story. Falling isn't the sucky part. It's hitting the ground.


	2. Explosions Mean Success?

_Today is the day. It's finally here. I can't screw this up. I have to do this._

 _The date is the 21st of Seedspring, 6000 A.C. A.C is Anno Creator, Romalian for Year of the Founder. It was a rough translation, I'm a little too stressed out to argue over the specifics right now. The 21st of Seedspring is an important time for me, and for many other young aspiring mages; the Springtime Summoning Ritual is about to be performed, and...and I'm summoning! Or...or at least I will! I mean it! It won't blow up on me! I'm not letting it!_

 _...ahem. My apologies. As I was saying…_

 _The time is around...midday, maybe? All I'm really aware of is that the ritual is next class and lunch is happening and I'm too nervous to eat but I won't be able to focus if I don't so I'm forcing a serving of steak into me slice by slice and I vaguely hear that Germanian cow trying to tease me but it isn't working because I'm too nervous to hear her and-_

 _Wait._

 _...the Germanian cow is trying to taunt me._

 _ME._

 _...she always does this. Everyone else, too. I wish they would just all shut up and stop laughing at me. Just...ignore her, Louise. Focus on the meal._

 _...My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. The youngest heir to the Vallière family, a Noble of distinct value...and that's essentially all I have going for me. Despite my age, I'm short, my pink hair makes me look even more childish, and I don't have any notable growth...on my chest. What's more...all my spells explode. It's...honestly kind of sad, but...this is me._

 _...sorry about that. You want to hear about that day._

 _The setting is currently the Alviss dining hall, the meal center for the Tristain Academy of Magic. It's the most reputable magical school in all of Halkeginia! There's no other place a Vallière could go! After all, we are the elite of the elite! ...well...most of us._

 _The hall was honestly really noisy today. All of my classmates were talking about what familiar they would get, what others would get...then someone asked what I would get and I was very unhappy that I started paying attention around then._

 _"Wonder what Louise is going to summon."_

 _"Heh. Louise, summon? You know what's going to happen. She's going to summon an explosion again! You remember yesterday?"_

 _"Poor Mrs. Chevreuse."_

 _"You know, Louise the Zero here had something to say about that…"_

 _Her. That's her. Kirche von Anhalt Zerbst, Kirche the Fever. The red-headed, cow-chested Germanian floozy that seems to make me her favorite teasing target. And no, I do_ not _mean teasing in an...indecent manner. The very thought repulses me._

 _"She seems to think she'll summon a divine, beautiful, and powerful servant, better than anything any of us can conjure. Imagine that."_

 _After a few moments, it became clear that her final two words were a request, and the few people who thought about that snickered...which was drowned by the other idiots and their full-on laughter. Among the thinkers, I noticed, to my surprise, Kirche herself, as well as that insufferable flirt Guiche de Gramont, Guiche the Brass, Montmorency de Montmorency, Montmorency the Perfume...heh, try saying Montmorency de Montmorency 5 times quickly...and Tabitha...huh, I don't actually know her last name...Tabitha the Blizzard. I honestly expected Tabitha to be one of the thinkers, as she never joins in on the teasing, but Guiche and Kirche? They were two of my worst torturers, why would they even entertain the possibility that a Zero would be able to do something? In fact, why was I even still here!? I needed to get myself prepared._

 _"Hm. Yes, I did say that, and I absolutely meant it! You'll see just how much better my familiar is than yours! All of you!"_

 _I was near a breaking point. If I stayed any longer, I might explode on them, and though I mean I'd explode in anger, I wouldn't mind sending a failed spell their way. So I abruptly stood up, gathered my notes, and left the dining hall, ignoring all of the laughter and cries of "Zero!" heading my way. After all, that would only be the breaking point. No, I must keep calm. Calm like mother, sturdy like steel._

 _The great doors of the dining hall slam shut behind me, and still, I keep walking. Out of the main building, through the courtyard where in a short 30 minutes I will be summoning my familiar...a powerful one, strong enough to prove to everyone I'm a mage of worth! ...and into the tower where the student rooms were._

* * *

 _I could hear the soft echo of my footstep as I walked up the spiral stone staircase on the interior of the tower, directly in its center. There were other staircases, of course, but this one was the quickest way directly up or down. My room was close to it as well, so I was essentially making a beeline for my room. And when I got there...I needed to practice my incantation once more. I was certain this would provide the best possible familiar._

 _I looked over the words, beginning to mumble the start of it._

 _"I beg of you…"_

 _And just like that, my senses flared for a moment. Everything seemed painfully vivid. It was as though I could see each little drop of ink on the paper instead of the words they made. A lock of my hair got in my eye, and it was almost like I saw white light shining onto it, and pink light bouncing off of it into my eyes. I could smell everything, I could hear my heartbeat, loud and speeding up, and I could feel every bit of friction between my body and everything else._

 _And then I saw something else. A dirty white floor with square patterns on it. A strange glass mug containing a brown liquid...somehow my nose worked here too, it was too strong to be tea. Larger, more masculine hands clutching the mug. I could feel a back that wasn't mine hunching over, and I got a look at...the strangest clothing I have ever seen on a man, commoner or not. I highly doubted whoever I was seeing was a noble, based on the room itself…_

 _I didn't get much further in my observation when I was suddenly pulled back into myself. My room, my body, my normal senses. What...what was that? It...it was like I was using another person's senses for a moment._

 _...the strangest commoner I'd ever seen. Glass mugs, the strangest blue fabric for his shirt, depicting...a blue turtle standing on two legs. The turtle had a blue tunic on, and was holding a sword that looked positively radiant. Behind it, a gold symbol, of 3 triangles each meeting another at a point, as though the bottom two were balancing the third._

 _...utter nonsense. Perhaps the bullying had finally stolen my sanity._

* * *

 _"The day has finally come for the Springtime Summoning Ritual!"_

 _Yes, Professor Colbert, we know. Please stop reminding me._

 _My entire year was out in the courtyard once more. Of course, I was there too. I really wish I hadn't boasted last night, but...that only makes me more determined to show them!_

 _I tuned out everyone else, even Kirche the Candle. Of course, if I were to stop to realize that, the concentration would break, so my achievement would go unnoticed by myself for now. Instead, I had to focus. Remember the chant. Remember it. Remember._

 _"I beg of you, my servant that exists somewhere in the universe…"_

 _And all of a sudden, it happened again. Everything was so vivid. All the different lights bouncing off of people and objects and right into my eyes and everyone just shifting was too loud why can't they just stop and the wind whistled a piercing scream into my ears against the grass and the smells oh Founder the smells Kirche and that one person Pallas or something smell like each other oh Founder why Guiche and Montmorency have the latter's perfume on the smell is too much please let it stop!_

 _And just like earlier, suddenly my senses were not my own. I was in a cramped space, a seat of some kind, I couldn't tell you what it was made of. At the bottom of my vision I could make out a black...robe?...over the blue shirt from before. It was the same strange commoner again...but the rest of the vision had me freaking out. There seemed to be a window that the peasant was looking out of...and I saw rows upon rows of...whatever they were. Larger than about 30 Headmaster Osmonds, with wheels on the bottom, like carriages without horses. They were all making a low rumbling sound, as though something was within them, powering them. Perhaps a mage? And they were all this...plain, yet hideous yellow, as though they were literally made to be looked at. And...and this commoner...I...was inside of one as well!_

 _"...re? Miss Vallière! Wake up!"_

 _And suddenly I was back in the courtyard. The smells, sounds, and senses were all normal again. I'm not sure when I hit the ground and curled up, but it had to have been during the vision. If I had landed on the grass when my senses were flaring, I probably would have screamed in pain…_

 _My eyes shot open, and I took in a large breath, sitting up and looking around. Everyone around me was laughing...let them. They didn't see what I saw...if this happens every time I continue the spell, I'll have to do it all in one attempt._

 _"I'm fine, Professor. Please continue."_

 _And just like that, the ceremony continued as though nothing happened. Kirche, after her turn, walked slowly over to me after she had summoned her servant, a Fire Salamander. Lucky._

 _"Are you okay, Zero? Is Summon Servant too difficult for your body to even try?"_

 _Hm. As if. I can do this. "I'm fine, Zerbst. After all, if this spell tires even me, you'd be killed even trying to get a familiar as powerful as mine."_

 _I didn't look to see her face at the retort, but there was a notable pause before she responded. "Hmhmhm. Well, I suppose we'll see just how much of a Zero you really are. You don't even have a proper runic name."_

 _A name isn't going to change the results, cow. It only advertises your skillset._

 _A few minutes had passed, I had kept myself focused on my wand, drowning out most noise again. In my head I was psyching myself up. This is it, Louise. You're about to prove them wrong after all this time. The day has finally arrived._

 _'Not quite, sir. Ms. Vallière hasn't had a turn yet."_

 _Ah! They almost skipped me! No fair! And...and...SHE brought the attention to me. I sent her a scowl, mostly because I hated being indebted to her for this, before I walked forward, wand already pointing at the sky._

 _"I beg of you, my servant that exists somewhere in the universe…"_

 _Needless to say, my haste drew many eyes, and those who tormented me backed away quickly. Faintly, I could hear Kirche the Lust and Guiche the Rust whispering about my homemade incantation. I did the research and everything, this was guaranteed to work! Their doubt only made me stronger._

 _"My divine, beautiful, and powerful servant!"_

For God's sake, woman, don't shout in my head, I need to focus!

 _"Oh, sorry...ahem…"_

 _Wait. He just spoke back to me...meaning there's already a connection? Yes! It's working!_

 _No, wait, focus, I need to focus. One mistake and I get expelled…_

 _"Wait...who did she just apologize to?" Oh no, I said that aloud, didn't I? No, Louise, focus. Public embarrassment means nothing if you prove them wrong!_

 _The senses flared again. I screwed my eyes shut in response, as I kept feeding my magic into the wand, and the air around me. Despite how painful every touch was, I kept myself standing and chanting._

 _"I wish and desire from the bottom of my heart…"_

Wishes are nice and all, but if you could stop tugging at my head to do them, that'd be nice!

 _No, Louise. Don't listen to the plebeian in the strange walls on the porcelain throne. Don't look at the world around him, feel the magic within me!_

 _"...heed my call and answer my guidance!"_

Hell no! You aren't even...real…

 _In front of him/me, I saw a green, ovular portal appear. In MY hearing, I could hear several students gasp in amazement, and something along the lines of "She's done it! The Zero actually cast a spell without it exploding!" or a rather petty "Well, it's only Summon Servant. She's still lousy with everything else."_

 _The commoner took a step away from the portal...what?_

Hell no! I'm not stepping into the glowing green thing!

 _"I...what?" I'm sure my mouth dropped open in the real world. The murmurs stopped again, likely in confusion as to why I was talking to presumably a portal._

You heard me. I. Said. No!

 _"How...how dare you! I am your master, and you are my servant!" I was absolutely livid. I had completed the summoning spell, the result was clear, and this peasant's obstinance was the last stubborn obstacle between me and recognition among my peers and family as a mage! "Now get over here!"_

You can't make me! _That was it, the last straw. I couldn't hold anything back. Not the strength of the spell's physical attraction from familiar to master, and not my utter scream of rage, drowning out any laughing that might have been directed at me...and not my cry of pain as soon as the oaf started screaming. Why was he screaming so loud, anyway? And why couldn't anyone else hear it? I was practically on the ground as it was, for a solid minute._

 _"Why's she covering her ears? I don't hear anything."_

 _"Maybe her familiar's screaming at her. To annoy her!"_

 _"Hah! Zero can't even control her familiar!"_

 _"Her familiar isn't even here for her to control yet! It's refusing to come to her!"_

 _I wasn't listening to any of that. I could see colors, and I could feel his body falling through all of them. It was...mildly painful. The colors were too vivid. Maybe...if I focus…_

 _My senses became fully my own again, and I shakily stood up, glaring at everyone around me. "Oh, don't you worry. My familiar is on his way, and even though he's only a commoner, he's better than anything you all summoned! I can feel it!"_

 _This was only marked with laughter, until Professor Colbert broke it up...I never noticed how dull he looks. "Now, now, everyone. Settle down. Louise, what could you mean by your familiar 'being a commoner' and 'on his way'?" Of course he would ask that question._

 _"Professor, as I practiced and performed my spell, my senses shifted to someone else's. I'm assuming that commoner I saw through the eyes of was my familiar. I watched him through his own eyes as I pulled him through the portal, but it is taking a long time for him to get here...he must truly have been a far way away."_

 _"Ms. Vallière, the Summoning Ritual is usually instantaneous. Why do you say this delay is based upon distance?"_

 _"Professor, I created that incantation myself. It was designed to bring my perfect familiar to me. I didn't dare specify the amount of time it would take, I know my limits."_

 _Colbert was satisfied with my explanations, though my schoolmates met expectations with their scoffs, even as I glared at them. To only further my proof, I pointed to the emerald portal above them. Now they couldn't possibly make fun of me!_

 _"...did we all just conveniently forget that Louise herself admitted she summoned a commoner?" And of course Kirche found a way to do so anyway. "It fits perfectly! She fails at most spells, and commoners don't even have magic!"_

 _"Zerbst, if you don't care enough to wait and see, why don't you just prepare for whichever pig you're seeing tonight? Styx, maybe?" I'd love to say that my retort actually offended her, but the smug smile only showed that my words had the effect I did not want._

 _"Oh? Are you spying on my life? That was actually correct. You must be jealous if you know what boy I'm seeing tonight."_

 _"Hmph. Lucky guess." I turned away from her, feeling rather stymied, but Kirche finally relented, the rest of the class being dismissed._

* * *

 _The sun had moved quite a bit since the rest of the class left. It wasn't quite evening, but close. As expected, nobody but one of the teachers had come to check up on me, patiently waiting to see my familiar reach me. We'd been having a...less than pleasant mental conversation. Sure, I'd had a few common maids check on me, bring me some light food and drink, but it was just me, nature, and my familiar's voice in my head. At last, he had calmed down a little._

So, may I ask who just kidnapped me?

 _Okay, maybe he wasn't fully calmed down. "And why are you so interested all of a sudden? Just hurry up and get here!"_

I'm on my way. Your green glowing portal seems to have a lot of distance being covered, given how long I've been falling. _Tell me something I don't know. However, I decided to play clueless. After all, I wasn't going to tell this ungrateful commoner what awaited at the end of his fall._

 _"Falling? Familiars fall when summoned?"_

How would I know? Maybe you're just a special case, or you botched it a little or something? _WHAT!? BOTCHED IT? How...The nerve of him! I did not botch my only successful spell!_

 _"Wha-How dare you!? Don't you ever say that I can't use magic again! I will whip you!" I would, too. Multiple times for each offense. My riding crop was ready in my room and everything. I will not allow my familiar to be so insolent!_

...I never said that. Are you okay? For a figment of my mind, you're awfully developed. _That's it, he's getting a lashing when he gets here._

 _"Figment of your-I am not a figment of your mind!" I could feel a large amount of heat in my cheeks, mostly because of the insulting context of being imaginary...though I'll admit, there's a small part of me that imagined other meanings for 'developed'. "I am Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, a noble, and you will show me proper respect!"_

Funny. Mom was a Noble by birth. _Wait, what? My familiar was the son of a noble!? Oh...oh no. This could be really bad, actually._ Married my dad, though. Now she's stuck being a Rudolf. Noble's a much better last name. _...what? Noble...was just his mother's last name? His land used Noble as something as simple as a FAMILY NAME!?_

 _I may have scared whatever maid was right behind me then, as I gripped my hair and let out my frustration...before it transformed into a scream of fear as my familiar landed on the ground in front of me, creating an explosion as he hit the ground. The last thing I saw was the chunk of rock coming right at my forehead._

 _I guess I still caused an explosion this time. At least this explosion meant success._


	3. Chores Before Freedom

**Alternate Chapter title: Over-Analyzed**

* * *

This feels like my back had a hangover that had a hangover.

It was dull, the pain. As though it had been painful, but had had plenty of time to heal. It was like I could feel every bit of my spine against the rest of my back, but it wasn't bothersome. Why did my back ache? Wait, where was I? This bed didn't feel _familiar_ at all...why wasn't I home?

My eyes opened, and were surprising treated not to blinding light, but only slight discomfort from the light level. I didn't need to squeeze them shut, but I did raise my arm to block a little of the light.

From what I could see, it was definitely a castle, though it seemed pristine...and this room seemed especially clean. There were other beds nearby. It looked like...maybe an infirmary? It was lit by candlelight, which meant no electricity. Great, like I went back in time or something...wait.

Class. The headache. The bathroom. The portal. The voice.

The _voice._

"Hey...voice? You there...what did you call yourself?"

 _Ah. You're awake. The water mages said you should be fine by the time you awoke, so don't be afraid to move around a little._

"The what?" I arched my eyebrow, even if it was pointless to do so. "Wait, no, forget that. What was your name again, why are you in my head, and where am I?"

 _Be quiet, I'm in class! I can't whisper to you like this the whole time, I'll be caught!_

"So...a school. Got it." Well, the voice wasn't pulling at my head anymore. Like I was already here with her or something...right. Portal.

...meaning...I'm nowhere near home, and that was probably a one-way gate. Crap.

My head had lifted slightly as I spoke, but I let it drop again, processing the realization.

I was forever trapped here. Not home at all. I'd never see Joseph...Dad...again. I'd never see mom again either, but she was a working mom. Always distant. Always too stressed to be a true parent. My little brother was...gone from my life now...funny, I thought I'd celebrate the day.

I should be crying right now. I'm fully aware. Shed my tears to grieve the lost parts of my life. But...like usual, no tears would form. I'd been struck by the Tarot's Death. Not an actual loss of life, but a great change. Specifically a loss of what was.

...Dad would want me to move forward…

I got up, first sitting upright in the bed before turning to the side, letting my legs hit the floor...and standing again. That's right, me. Walk forward. You lost them, but their memory lives on, and they do too. At least they don't have to spend the parts of the income that were set aside for my food and allowance. They can be on a higher part of the middle class now...yeah. They'll be better off without me. I wasn't leading a healthy lifestyle anyway. Maybe they can sell some of my stuff. Too bad I won't be around for Nintendo Switch or Fire Emblem Heroes.

My distracted steps reached the window, where I gazed out to the sky...faintly, I could see 2 moons, one pink and one blue, the blue one much larger. Wonder that did to the tides, or even the land. Also, why did the moons have different color? Were they made of different material to my one moon? That would make sense, different materials reflect different colors of light. And the reason i could see it in clear daylight was also easily explained, as the moon's orbit didn't leave it on the dark side of Earth all the time. This might be the same.

...my family can go on without me. Now, I need to make sure I can go on without them. I suppose I'll have to work for my keep.

 _Class is over. I'm coming up now._ Great, I'm going to get explanations out of this Whatsername soon enough. Seriously, what was it again? Louise...followed by a lot of French. France-wa le blank day la valley air? I gave up on French in middle school. I'll just refer to her as Maste-Louise! What!? What the heck was that? I...I did not just think that!

...I'll never admit it anywhere but here, but my face was a little red as I was correcting myself. Why did I…? That usually disgusts me. It still does, but...the thought felt natural until I realized what exactly what it was…

...it couldn't be natural. No way. I would never accept it being natural. I am not one of those...those...degenerates! My life is mine, dammit, and I don't care if I'm not ready to make all of my choices!

...when did I curl up on the floor? Embarrassedly, I got myself back up to sitting on the cot provided, letting my cheeks lose their red tint (hopefully) and scratching at my bandaged right hand...why was my right hand bandaged? Was it smart to tear off the bandages?

"Hello!? Any nurses?" I tried asking, specifically focusing on not talking to Louise. "Or doctors? Anyone qualified for healing?"

To this day, I'm still not entirely certain what was said. It sounded vaguely similar to French, but...it was distinctly not. But for the lack of another comparison, I'll call it French. Anyway, all I got was a French answer I couldn't understand...oh boy. This was...bad.

"Louise? Louise, I think I don't know the language around here."

 _Then what language are you speaking in? I understand you perfectly fine!_

"This is a mental connection. This is different. I think I just got yelled at by a healer or something, but I couldn't understand a word."

 _...ugh. Why did I have to get a commoner?_

"Judging by the fact that there was only one white moon where I came from, I'd say I'm anything but common."

 _Just shut up before your talking makes the situation worse, I can hear your gibberish from here._

Wait, what? "So, that means you're-" And slam goes the door, revealing...a short girl, probably 14 or so, with really long...strawberry pink hair. Strawberry pinks...this is just like one of Dad's Japanese animes, isn't it. Not even a good one with a serious story, this was one of those comedies, wasn't it? "...there is no way that hair color is natural."

"C-comment osez-vous dire ça!?" came out of her mouth.

 _H-How dare you say that!?_ Came into my head.

"...oh. Wait, hold on, that's not important, stop for a moment." Honestly, I said that more to myself than to her, but still, it applied to both of us. I'd held my hands up and away, trying to physically express my desire for a small amount of time to figure things out. "Wait, so...you just spoke something like French, yet I heard your words in my mind in a way I could understand. I'm assuming the same is happening on your end?"

"Français? Qu'est-ce que le français?" _French? What is French?_

By this point my eyes were closed. I was working my brain to understand this nonsense, really. "Just answer the question, Louise or whatever you said your name was. You understand me, but the words I'm speaking are nonsense, yes?"

From now on, unless it ends up as a bit of a humorous moment, I'm going to just write down what she was saying, and not the words from her mouth. In this instance, it was a simple affirmation.

 _I...yes? Nobody else would be able to understand that! In fact, I'm told you babbled in your sleep and nobody understood a syllable!_

"So, we share some form of connection. Possible telepathy, but that theory's untested. Confirmed method of conversation is verbal, with the connection translating because...because...what the hell, that doesn't make sense unless...goddammit. Of course, this is a goddamn fantasy land, what else would it be? It's so unbearably cliche, a guy gets nabbed from the normal world into a world of magic, monsters, and any number of untold wonders or dangers. But why me? There has to be a reason. Am I special in some way I couldn't perceive? Was it even a choice? What are the parameters for the summons? It starts out as consensual, but you were able to force me through it. Force could be an anomaly or commonplace, not enough information."

* * *

...in hindsight...I think I was starting to enter something I like to call over-analysis mode. It doesn't always happen, but I don't enjoy it when it does…

"Force behind summons deemed irrelevant to query. Why me? I have exhibited few special and beneficial qualities. Over-analysis too taxing upon all senses to qualify as beneficial. Appearance? Assuming summons are chosen, my namesake, the character Alm, appears nearly identical to myself. Possible mistake? Perhaps summons are randomized, or based upon personality. Too many variables, not enough information."

 _F-familiar?_

"Question of why impossible to answer with current answer. Next, foreign feelings detected in many locations." My eyes opened. They were bloodshot, I don't need to see that to know that. It always happens when I do this. At the moment, they were locked on my bandaged hand.

"Bandages questionable. Foreign feeling underneath, and hand within functioning at full capacity. Conclusion: more info needed." My other arm practically clawed the bandages off, to the by now irrelevant Louise's surprise. Don't get me wrong, she's a plot character. I just didn't pay attention to her. I hyper-focus on one thing at a time…

...under those bandages was the one thing that, rather stereotypically changed my life forever. Etched and/or burned into the back of my skin were some runes...which was strange in and of itself.

"Runes. Seemingly based upon old English. Due to not learning runes, unable to translate. Runes exuding foreign feeling, feeding it into myself while tying me to something with it." Once more to her shock, though I was unable to notice such, I began to scratch at my skin. I could feel every nerve that reacted to my actions, and my breathing had accelerated. A whole minute of this, and my hand was shaking badly, with no progress made on removing the runes and plenty of progress towards having me faint of blood loss...though again, I didn't notice. "Seemingly irremovable. Have yet to try dismemberment, as such would be too detrimental to self. What does it tie me to?"

 _F-familiar, what are you doing!?_

"Foreign sensation similar to sensation felt nearby Master...hm. Title spoken subconsciously. Perhaps subconscious manipulation?" My eyes then locked on to her.

...like, really locked on. I didn't blink for, like...I don't even remember how long it took me to blink, but judging by her face.

"Subject shows confusion, discomfort, exasperation. Likely unaware of subconscious manipulation. No current sources of information. So far, subconscious manipulation not an issue. Deemed irrelevant. Inconclusive data, must presume summoning is random."

* * *

I think I passed out again soon after that, or at least blacked out for a few seconds. All I remember is my analysis concluding, a loud shout, a loud bang, air against my body, an impact, and Louise's voice calling out to her familiar...I'm guessing that's me. Next thing I saw was the ceiling of the infirmary again, with Louise looking down on me with something of a grumpy face. Judging by the softness below me, I was back on my cot. My throat didn't feel dry...perhaps someone gave me a drink while I was out? It couldn't have been long, it was still bright and candle-less.

"...did I do it again?" I managed to get out in my current state. Funny, no usual migraine...magic healing, maybe?

 _Again? You babble on like that as a common occurrence!?_ Her face...I think I let out a small laugh. It was absolutely horrified. Her mouth was gaping open, and her eyes were wide from surprise. Heh. Guess I still weird people out...that's not a good thing, but it's one of the few weapons I have. The strawberry blond turned away, gripping her face with exasperation. _Uuugh! Why did I have to summon such a troublesome familiar?_

"Hey, we all get unlucky sometimes." I felt my arms and legs. Not even sore anymore, I could jump out of this bed right now...but I just sat up instead. "I never introduced myself, did I? My name is Alm."

...why was I even smiling? That's not a moment I should have been smiling. I was in a completely unfamiliar world, the person who brought me here was immensely annoyed with my...quirks, as far as I knew my family would never see me again, and based on what I recall from over-analysis mode, I'm connected to Louise. She keeps calling me familiar, and that can't be good...but ironically enough...I felt free.

Back on Earth, most things were decided for me. Joseph...Dad...always chose my clothes, what games I was allowed to play, what classes I took, heck, he even chose my hair color for me. I didn't have a job, or a driver's license. I was limited to where I could walk. I didn't have many, if any, friends, either, so there wasn't really anywhere to go. And while I liked some of the decisions...I never really had the full freedom to make them.

Here, separated from all that, maybe I could...make decisions of my own, for once.

 _That's nice. If you can move, then follow me. You need to catch up on your duties._

Oh. Right. Familiar. And since I'm human...well, I guess the chores come before freedom.


End file.
